paper_mario_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Worlds Collide
NOTE: BLANK PAGE IMAGE UNTIL POSTER IS MADE. Worlds Collide is a roleplay hosted by xxCaloyKidxx, A Nintendo Crossover which involves numerous Nintendo worlds merged into a Multiverse. Episode 1: Pilot In the Pokemon Universe, Victini ??? Is on the run from thugs. He is later sucked into a portal, falling into the PMS world. Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, and co. Are at the house. Later, they hear a scream, followed with a thump on the door. They go out to investigate, and they see an unconscious Victini. He later wakes up, and believing they are enemies, he fights them. Mario & Friends Win, but they are questioning why Victini attacked them. Meanwhile, in the Pokemon Universe, Clemont & Bonnie are attacked by corrupted monsters, They both defeat them using their pokemon, but then they jump into a portal, which makes them enter the PMS world. Eventually, after Waddis is actually able to cross over to different dimensions mentions that Victini is a pokemon, and the V-Shape looks like Searing Shot, and uses the pokedex he got from a long time ago, Victini remembers himself. Later, Clemont & Bonnie fall out of the portal and introduce themselves. Then, Victini realizes that Corruption main Antagonist of Worlds Collide Has caused multiple universes to merge together. Then Waddis remembers an Inkling Friend he had. So then, they travel to the Splatoon world and get Caloy. Caloy is reluctant to serve them, as he believed he was responsible for something bad, but later changes his mind when he realizes that Corruption is going to erase all worlds. He then decides to come out of the sewers much to the inkling's surprises. Caloy announced he won't hide anymore, and he is out to save the world. Episode 2: Corrupt Worlds The Episode starts with flashbacks of a ROBLOXIAN named Erik Cassel. He then sees a young Shedletsky, who both decide to be friends. Years passed.. Shedletsky & Erik are good friends, and still are. But one day, Erik was diagnosed with cancer. Sadly, he could not be saved in time as he passed away in a hospital. The news shocked the ROBLOXIANs, alongside Shedletsky, who felt responsible for Erik's death. Shorty after his funeral, Shedletsky disappeared into sudden exile, where everyone would forget him. Or did they? Many years after his exile, People started needing Shedletsky, and came to those that needed him.. But there is a new trouble, The Nexus Order has caused nearly all the ROBLOXIANs to be killed, because of Corruption. Some still live, but the only known survivors at the time are Builderman, ROBLOX himself, and Shedletsky. All 3 are out in hiding, somewhere else. Being worked on.... Episode 3: Crisis in Inkopolis Being worked on.... Episode 4: Skyward Bound Being worked on.... Episode 5: Chaos In The Heart Being worked on.... Episode 6: Carnage of Traowen Being worked on.... Episode 7: Beneath the Corruption Being worked on.... Episode 8: Darkness Being worked on.... Episode 9: Starfight in Space Being worked on.... Episode 10: Emblems Of Unity Being worked on.... Episode 11: Allies of Dreamland Being worked on... Category:Roleplays